Truly human
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: What is Minato was still alive? What if he was living with his brother Carlisle and his family? What if Carlisle sent Naruto a letter asking him to come and live in Forks with them? What if Kakashi goes with him? - i don't own Twilight or Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Truly human? **

**Naruto`s Pov**

It`s just after the battle with pain and Konoha was slowly rebuilding itself. Kakashi, Yamato and I had left for a while and where staying in a town far enough away.

We were currently sat in the room we were staying in. Kakashi was reading and Yamato was sleeping. I was working on my Sage mode when sensed the presence of Kiba approaching and stopped causing Kakashi to look up from his book

"Something on your mind Naruto?" I shook my head

"Kiba is coming." He nodded and stood up before walking out of the door. I quickly followed him just in time to see Kiba arrive.

"Man, you guys are hard to find." Kiba complained

"Kiba what can we do for you?" Kakashi asked

"Mail for Naruto." Kiba answered before pulling out a letter

"Me?"

"That`s what it says." Kiba said and handed it to me

"Thanks."

"No prob but I gotta get back, see ya guys." He said before leaving and Kakashi turned to me

"Do you recognise the writing?" I shook my head

"Do you?" I showed him the letter and he shook his head

"Come on let`s go look at it inside." I nodded and walked inside with Kakashi following me. We sat down on the floor and opened the letter

"What does it say?" Kakashi asked

"_Dear Naruto _

_This may come of a shock to you but I am your uncle. I am your father`s brother-"_

"Sensei had a brother?" Kakashi asked, I shrugged

"He never said."

"Wait you spoke to him?"

"I was on the brink of releasing the seal on the Kyuubi, I was so angry that Pain hurt Hinata I just lose it but he stopped me and we spoke before his chakra ran out. He said he believed in me." He gave me a look of sympathy

"What does it say next?"

"-_and he didn`t want to write this cause it would hurt him too much."_

"When was this sent?" I looked to the top corner

"It was written three days ago."

"So sensei is still alive?" I shrugged

_"I know you think that he is dead but he`s not he is actually alive and well, more or less, what I am trying to say is that he misses you and we would like it very much if you came to stay with us. Your father says he misses Kakashi as well if you choose to come, the choice is yours. He doesn`t even know I`ve written this but I can`t bear to see him in pain like he has been since he had to leave you behind, if you want the chance to meet your other family you are more than well come._

_Your uncle Carlisle Cullen."_

"Sensei is still alive?"

"And he misses you."

"But he misses you more Naruto, but what doesn`t make sense is that I saw him die the night you were born."

"I don`t know Sensei, I was only a baby remember?" he chuckled and ruffled my hair

"Of course I do, I looked after you remember?"

"Yup."

"Is there anything else in there?" I looked inside the envelop o see two plane tickets

"Plane tickets, two of them."

"Where to?"

"Phoenix."

"When are they for?"

"Tomorrow."

"What do you want to do Naruto? Do you want to meet your family and get to know your dad? Or do you want to stay here?" I thought it over for a moment

"I want to meet my family and get to know my dad." He smiled at me

"Well I wish-"

"But I want you to come with me."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei, I have two ticket and dad misses you, you are his last student, I want you to come I don`t think I would be able to function properly if you weren`t around." He chuckled

"In that case we best get going if we want to get there before sun rise." Kakashi said while standing up

"Wait what about Yamato?" Kakashi walks over to him before pulling out a kunai and stabbing him causing him to poof

"Shadow clone with henge, Yamato stayed back in Konoha." He smiled before picking up his bag and my bag and throwing it to me which caught and stood up. We both walked outside and broke into a run both of us pushing chakra into our feet to make us move faster.

In was seven am when we finally arrived at the air port and I was exhausted. I still hadn`t recovered properly from the fight with Pain

"You okay Naruto?" I nodded

"I`m just tired."

"Don`t worry you can sleep on the flight." I nodded and we walked inside and up to the front desk

"Hi, can I help you two?" the lady behind the desk asked. Kakashi pulled out the tickets and handed them to her. I panted and lent against the desk

"Yeah, we were sent these and we would like to use them but unfortunately we do not have passports." Kakashi explained, she looked down at the tickets before smiling brightly

"That`s no problem at all, Mr Cullen had already phoned a head to explain the problem and we have been told to take you straight to the flight which happens to be boarding right now, lucky you got here in time." We both nodded and Kakashi helped me follow her after she had gotten someone to cover for her. She led us straight to the plane explaining along the way that we were Mr Cullen's guests. When we were finally seated I fell asleep for the first time in days.

**Kakashi`s Pov**

I watched as Naruto fell asleep and I chuckled

"Well, he hasn`t had a proper night sleep since the battle with Pain." I pulled out my book and began to read as the plane took off. After being in the air for two hours Naruto finally woke up

"Hmm, how long till we land Sensei?"

"Last time I head was about five minutes ago and they said an hour."

"Alright."

"Are you hungry?"

"Nope." He then went back to sleep and I chuckled

"Well, that`s not normal."

I woke Naruto up as we were landing and we got off the plane once it had landed and we walked out into the main area and were approached by a man with blonde hair

"I am assuming you are Naruto Uzamaki and you are Kakashi Hatake?" he asked, I nodded

"And you are?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I am honoured to meet you both." He answered and Naruto yawned causing me to chuckle and ruffle his hair

"You can`t still be tired you just slept the entire trip."

"Well, excuse me for being tired after my last battle and not getting much sleep."Naruto complained and I chuckled

"I know I was messing with you Naruto." He smiled

"Do you two have everything you need?" We both nodded and he led us out to his car. Naruto climbed in the front and I climbed in the back and Carlisle was driving. As soon as we had set off I pulled my book out again and began reading from my last place while Naruto and Carlisle talked about Naruto`s past.

"Tell me you haven`t finished reading that book Kakashi?" I looked up from my page to see Naruto looking at me

"Huh?"

"That book, you`ve had it since I gave you it the day I got back to Konoha, and you haven't finished it yet?"

"On the country, I have finished it several times, I am just reading the whole collection in Jiraiya`s honour." He looked sadly at me before turning back around

"I just can`t believe he`s actually gone though."

"Don`t worry Naruto, I`m sure he`s proud of you just like I am."

"Thanks Sensei."

"So you`re his teacher?" Carlisle asked, I nodded

"Yes and I was also appointed his carer by the third Hokage."

"Interesting." I then continued to read as the car was plagued in silence

"Forks? You live in a place named after cutlery?" Naruto asked, I looked up to see the sign just as we passed and I heard Carlisle chuckle

"Yes I guess we do." I chuckled and went back to my book

"How long till we arrive at your house Carlisle?" Naruto asked. I sensed the Kyuubi`s chakra flowing, like it was scanning for something. I put my book away and I focused my Chakra to scan for life signs but sensed none but Naruto`s

"We will be there in about ten minutes." Carlisle answered

"Can I ask you a question Carlisle?" Naruto asked

"Go ahead Naruto."

"How are you alive when then only other life sign I can find is Kakashi-Sensei`s?" I sighed and shook my head

"Naruto-"

"No that`s alright Kakashi, I had a feeling you both would figure it out... and to answer your question Naruto that is because I am a vampire, I am over 300 years old and my family are also vampires like I but not as old as I am." Carlisle answered

"How is Sensei your brother then?"

"He is a vampire as well; he told me he used something a genjustu?" Carlisle asked

"An illusion must have been a strong one." Naruto said


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto the fourth Hokage was a very strong shinobi, so it wouldn`t have surprised me if he could pull off a trick like that." He nodded and Carlisle pulled into a long driveway before I sensed the familiar chakra of the fourth

"Do you sense that as well Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yes, it`s the chakra of the Fourth Hokage."

**Naruto`s Pov **

As the car came to a stop we all go out and closed the doors

{Ready to meet your dad kit?} Kyuubi asked

[As ready as he is to meet me]I heard the kyuubi laugh

{Good point kit} I suddenly heard him growl

[What`s the matter kyuubi?]

{There is a mind reader inside, sparkly pest}

[How do you know he`s sparkly?]

{I just do}

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Kakashi

"Ready Naruto?" he asked, I nodded before looking at Carlisle

"Do you by any chance have someone who can read minds?" he looked shocked

"Yes, that would be Edward, but how did you know?"

"It was the Kyuubi wasn`t it?" Kakashi asked and I nodded

"Yeah he was asking me if I was ready to formally meet the Forth, and sensed him reading my mind." He nodded and started to walk inside

"I believe we should go inside before Edward loses it." Carlisle said we both nodded and followed him inside. We walked up the stairs behind Carlisle and became nervous as I felt the chakra grow stronger

"Edward calm down, being angry won`t get you anywhere." I heard the voice of the Fourth say

"But he told humans what we were! The Volturi will kill them along with us if they find out." I heard another say

{Stupid mind reader}

"I had good reason to tell them Edward." Carlisle explained as he reached the top and walked into the room. I stopped a few steps down so I was out of sight

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked, I nodded

"Just nervous Kakashi-Sensei, but I`ll be fine." I heard someone gasp

"And just what reason was that?"

"The reason was that it was my son and last student he told." I heard the Fourth say

"How is it possible for you to have a son Minato?" I heard a female ask

"That is something I would like to explain when I can actually see my son in person."

{Calm down kit, you`ll be fine}

[Easy for you to say, you`re not the one about to meet their father in person for the first time surrounded by a bunch of-]

{Sparkly show offs?}

[I was going to say vampires, but yours works too] Kyuubi laughed

"Ready to go up now?" Kakashi asked, I nodded

"Why not? It can`t be any worst than my entire life in Konoha." I saw him frown

"Come on let`s go up." I nodded. Kakashi walked up first and stood behind Carlisle, I took a few breaths before walking up as well before standing slightly behind Kakashi.

"Wow, he looks a lot like you Minato, apart from the marks on his face." One of the females asked, she was small with dark hair and looked quite pixie like- I heard someone chuckle before I heard growling from Kyuubi

{Stupid mind reader, stay out of my kit`s head!}

I smiled at his protectiveness, before looking up at Kakashi who seemed to be staring at the Fourth. I was suddenly pinned up against a wall

"What the hell do you have inside your head!?" I looked to who was pinning me to see his golden eyes darken to black

"Edward!" I heard Carlisle call out. Kakashi raced over only to be thrown back causing him to fly into a window which smashed on impact

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I growled, and pushed the guy off me sending him flying across the room. I ran over to Kakashi who was sat up with a hand on his head


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay Sensei?" he looked at me and smiled

"Yeah, I`m good Naruto." He helped him to my feet and I was suddenly thrown back against the wall, I looked to see the same guy stood above me

"Don`t, Naruto needs to do this on his own." I heard the Fourth say

{Some help he is}

[Oh shut up and help me]

{Go Sage}

I nodded mentally

"Answer my question or I`ll kill you." Edward said and I laughed

"It wouldn`t get that far, I`d tear you apart first." I closed my eyes and place my hands together in open fists

"What`s he doing?" Carlisle asked

"He`s going into Sage mode." Kakashi answered, I felt the Chakra around me and the energy of the nearby forest

{That`s it kit}

I drew in the energy allowing my Sage mode to activate

"What the hell is Sage mode?" Edward asked. I snapped my eyes opened

"This." I threw an up cut punch to his jar sending him flying across the room and out a window

"Whoa that was awesome, I love this kid." I looked over at Kakashi as he approached me

"Well at least you didn`t go Fox." Kakashi said with a smile. I smiled back but let it drop when Edward ran back in and Carlisle was in front of him

"Edward stop, this will not get you anywhere, nor will it get anyone else anywhere." Carlisle explained

"Why won`t he answer my questions?!" Edward demanded

"Maybe because you aren`t thinking with a sensible head and acting on instincts."

"And how would you know that?"Edward asked

"Because I know what it`s like to act on an instinct, and you are showing all the signs."

"He`s right, you need to calm down and think rationally." Carlisle said. I saw him calm down visibly before he sat down

{I`d keep Sage mode just in case kit}

[You know I can`t keep it up that long considering you wouldn`t merge with the toads!]

{Hey! I was trying to protect you}

[From the toads?!]

{I thought they were a threat to you!}

[You`re an idiot]

{Watch it kit}

[What are you going to do? You`re trapped by a seal!]

{I can still cause you pain}

[And hurt your own vessel? The reason you are actually alive?]

{Fine you win}

I heard someone laugh and I looked towards the sound to see Edward laughing

{Stupid sparkly mind reader}

"I`m sorry, I couldn`t help myself." Edward said

"Well it would help keep Kyuubi at bay if you read my mind less than you have been doing." He nodded

"What`s with the marks on your face?" a female with long blonde hair asked

{Why does she want to know? It`s not like it`s any of her business}

"Rosalie, leave it be if he doesn`t want to tell you he doesn`t have to." Edward said

"Why don`t we all sit down?" Carlisle suggested. Kakashi and I nodded, I felt my energy drain from me as my Sage mode deactivated I wobbled on my feet but Kakashi steadied me

"You`re still tired from the battle with Pain aren`t you?" I nodded, he helped me over to the sofa and we sat down before I leant against him and closed my eyes

"Is he alright?" I heard someone asked. I felt a hand on my chest. I opened my eyes to see the Fourth smiling at me

"You`ve exhausted your chakra." The Fourth said. I nodded and smiled back at him

"I did."

"And you also saved the people in the village, even though they didn`t deserve it."Kakashi said, I felt a burst of energy before the fourth removed his hand

"There that should keep you awake for a while."


	5. Chapter 5

[Kyuubi what did he do?]

{He gave you some of his chakra, to keep you awake long enough for him to explain and have a question and answer session I`m guessing}

"Now I think it`s time I explained something`s." The fourth said

{Well no duh}

[Shut it Kyuubi]

"To start with Naruto, Kakashi I am a vampire and I am over 300 years old... the only people who knew about me in Konoha where Jiraiya and the third, I did use a genjustu to hide myself from the villagers and Naruto is my son... I fell in love with a human and we had Naruto but she died at child birth." The Fourth explained

"So Naruto is half human?" Carlisle asked, and the Fourth nodded

"So what does Naruto live off?" Edward asked

"Um, food?" The Fourth chuckled at my answer

"He lives off human food Edward." The Fourth said

"Do you have any urges for blood?" a male blonde asked me

"Only when Kyuubi takes over."

{Yeah yeah blame it all on me}

"I don`t think he likes that answer Naruto." Edward said, I smiled

"Nope, I know he doesn`t, but I like to mess with him."

"You and the Kyuubi talk?" The Fourth asked, I nodded

"Yup, we came to an agreement... we figured that we should be civil considering we were both stuck with each other and eventually became somewhat friends." He nodded

"I never expected that to happen." I lifted my head and turned to look at him

"Hey it`s your fault! You sealed the Kyuubi inside me, he`s the only friend I`ve had since-ah."

"Naruto?" the Fourth asked, I shook my head and turned my head so it faced Kakashi`s shoulder who wrapped an arm around my shoulders

"What`s wrong with-"

"Leave it for now, he`ll tell you when he wants to, it was a hard time for us all but mostly Naruto." Kakashi explained

"What was sealed inside Naruto?" I heard Edward ask

"It`s called a tailed beast, Naruto holds the strongest of them all he holds the nine-tailed fox beast." The Fourth said

"How many are there?" Carlisle asked

"Nine, like I said Naruto holds the strongest of them all, he`s done well to come this far and I`m proud to call him my son, though he does pack a hard punch."

"I second that." Edward said with a chuckle

{You deserved that punch sparkles} I laughed

"I resent that." Edward stated

"I don`t." Kakashi chuckled

"What was said?" Kakashi asked

"Kyuubi said `you deserved that punch sparkles` I found that it fit."

"Hahaha you got called sparkles." Someone boomed

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said, I yawned

"Well why don`t we introduce ourselves." A female asked, I yawned again

{Sparkles tell them to save it for tomorrow, my Kit is tired}

"Guys, I think we should wait on the introductions." Edward said

"Why?"

"Naruto is tired and is about to fall asleep from the looks of it." I was suddenly scooped up and then placed on something soft. I opened my eyes to see the Fourth looking down at me with a smile before he sat on the bed next to me

"Why didn`t you say that you were tired? We would have stopped." The Fourth said

"Well, I only started to get tired a few moments ago." He nodded

"I`m glad you`re here Naruto, now I can actually get to know you." I nodded and yawned again

"I`ll bet you anything, when you go back down stairs Kakashi-Sensei will be reading a book with either and orange cover or a green cover."

"Alright, you`re on and the winner gets...hmm..."

"The winner get`s free Ramen."

"I can`t eat human food so you`d win anyway."

"How about a fight and the winner get to choose what kind of fight." He nodded

"Alright, you`re on." I smiled and nodded

"I`ll win." He laughed and ruffled my hair

"Get some sleep, you need it." I nodded and rolled onto my side before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well we are vampires so we`ve never tried it." Rosalie stated before disappearing from the room. I sighed and pulled out my book again

"You and that blasted book!" Naruto yelled, I looked over at him

"What?" he sighed before leaving the room after Esme

Naruto`s Pov

[Him and that blasted book it`s like he never puts it down]

{I know what you mean, but at least you can hold it hostage to make him train with you}

[And just how do I hold his book hostage Kyuubi?]

{I`m sure sparkles wouldn`t mind helping you out would you sparkles?}

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Edward

"I wanted to apologise, I had no right to go off at you like that without finding out off the facts first." He said and I nodded

{Too right sparkles, how dare you hurt my kit!}

[Shut up Kyuubi and go to sleep]

{Fine, but he still had no right}

I sighed and scratched the back of my head

"He doesn`t seem to like me all that much." Edward stated

"He`s quite protective, but he`ll lighten up in time."

{Not to this blood sucker}

[I thought you were going to sleep?]

{I`m going, I`m going}

I heard Edward chuckled

"You two seem to have a love-hate relationship." I nodded

"It`s been that way for a while, well for as long as I can remember." He smiled

"Come on, Esme is in the kitchen." He led me towards the kitchen where I found Esme setting down a plate of pancakes

"Thanks, Esme."

"No problem." And with that she left. I sat down at the table and began eating just as Edward sat down across from me

"You`re really strong."

"Thanks." I took another bite

"You and I will have to go head to head sometime to see who`s better." I nodded

"But dad owes me a fight first." He nodded

"I noticed, and it seems you get to pick the fight or at least what you do in the fight that is." I nodded and finished the pancakes and Edward cleaned away my plate just as the Fourth came in

"Hey Naruto, you up for that fight now?" I shrugged

"Sure I don`t see why not." I stood up and followed him out of the room with Edward behind me

"Hey guys, you want to come watch me and Naruto fight?" suddenly the larger one was in the front of us

"I do, I`m Emmett by the way." I nodded

"Nice to meet cha."

"You too." Then everyone else was suddenly stood behind him as well as Kakashi

"Looks like we have an audience Naruto." The Fourth stated, I nodded and followed him as he walked out of the house

"So where are we going?"

"To a field we play baseball on during thunder storms."

"Minato how are we getting there?" Carlisle asked

"I guess we could drive there." The Fourth answered

{Hey kit}

[What?]

{What`s happening?}

[The Fourth and I are going to fight]

{Really?}

[Yeah]

{I`m glad I woke up then}

[You didn`t even go to sleep in the first place!]

{I know I didn`t}

I sighed

"Hey Naruto." Edward said as we walked into a garage

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call Minato the Fourth?"

"Because he`s the Fourth Hokage."

"The what?"

"The Hokage, is the leader of the village and each village has a different leader not to mention a different name."

"Well duh, everybody has a different name."

"No, what he means is that each Hokage has a different title for example I am the Yondaime and the Hokage before me was called the Sandaime." The Forth said

"I`m confused." Edward said, I laughed

"Don`t worry Edward, it tends to get a bit confusing." He smiled as we walked into a room filled with cars

"I`ll take Naruto and Kakashi." Edward said before taking a hold of my arm and pulling me over to a car

{Let go of my kit sparkles!}

Edward then let go as we reached a car

"Sorry." He shook his head

"He`s looking out for you, so don`t worry... come on get in front." I nodded and climbed in the front where as Kakashi got into the back and Edward got into the driving seat

"You know where you`re going don`t you Edward?" the Forth asked and Edward nodded

"Yeah, we play baseball there remember?" the Fourth nodded and Edward pulled the car away from where it was parked

"So where are we going?"

"It`s where we play baseball during thunderstorms." Edward answered

{Sparkles can play baseball?}

[Knock it off Kyuubi]

{Hey, I'm stuck with you, let me have some fun} I sighed

[What did you do when I was a baby and was crying?]

{I calmed you down and went back to sleep}

[Where the hell were you when I was five and running from mobs then?!]

{Sleeping?}

[No, you were watching]

{Come on kit you had to experience some things by yourself}

[WHEN I WAS FIVE?!]

{Alright, I admit I may have let you experience things too soon, but look where it got you}

[That`s not the point Kyuubi and you know it]

{Come on kit don`t be mad} I sighed and looked out of the window

{Kit?}

[Piss off]

"Naruto, it feels like you`re having an internal fight, what wrong?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing Sensei."

"If you won`t tell him I will." Edward said

"Tell me what?" Sensei asked

"Don`t you dare." He smirked

"I dare, Naruto was having a mental fight with Kyuubi."

"That`s nothing new, so what was I about this time Naruto?"

"The fact that the Kyuubi didn`t help me when I was running from mobs at the age of five, because he thought I need to experience things from myself." I heard Sensei sigh


	7. Chapter 7

"Don`t let it get to you Naruto."

"How can I not Sensei?"

"You forget that the Kyuubi was a ruthless killer."

"Well, I thought he had changed even if it as just a little bit."

{Kit...}

"That is the day we all wish for Naruto." I was suddenly pulled into my mindscape to where the Kyuubi was

"What do you want Kyuubi?"

**"To talk."**

"Then talk cause I don`t have long."

**"Being stuck inside you kit, I have changed from what used to be...I have respect for you and the fourth and I`ve never had respect for anyone...I let you do thinks on your own at a young age was because I thought you`d be able to handle it, then again I wasn`t expecting the orphanage to kick you out when you turned five."**

"Nor was I."

**"Let me help you in this battle against the Fourth."**

"How? The last time you helped we nearly destroyed the rest of Konoha."

**"You can unlock the seal and take my chakra, I won`t fight you or try to take over." **

"How can I trust you not to?"

**"Sparkles is listening right now, if I try to take over he has permission to hit me."**

"Alright." I walked over to the bars and let myself be lifted up the seal

**"Kit I`ll warn you now, you get thrown back by the gates when they open." ** I nodded and tore off the seal before jumping away as the gates opened. Kyuubi stayed inside

**"Hurry kit...the Fourth has already sensed this you need to do it now." ** I nodded and created some shadow clones that began to extract the chakra from the Kyuubi by themselves

"How?"

**"Sorry kit I took control of your clones to get this done faster." **I nodded. When the clones pulled back I was suddenly surrounded by a yellow type flame and the gates were pulled closed by the Kyuubi

**"Kit lift up your shirt." ** I did ad he said to see my seal open

**"Place your hand above it and twist your arms in an anti-clockwise motion, it will closed the seal back up."** I nodded and did as he said. I saw the seal on the gate close up as did the one on my stomach

**"Well done kit, I wish you good luck in your fight." ** I nodded and woke up from my mindscape to find myself laid down and looking up at the worried faces of Kakashi, the Fourth and Edward

"Naruto what the hell did you do?!" he Fourth yelled

"I don`t know, what did I do?"

"Naruto you opened the seal, but the kyuubi didn`t take over how?" sensei asked

"He`s changed from the time he`s been inside me, he took control of my clones to extract his chakra from him."

"Wait you have the Kyuubi`s chakra?" the fourth asked, I nodded

"Yeah." I suddenly flinched and jumped behind sensei to hide from the killer intent coming from the Fourth

"Naruto how could you be so stupid?! Do you have any idea of what you could have done?!" the Fourth yelled

"Sensei calm down." Kakashi said

"Don`t tell me to calm down Kakashi!"

{Kit run}

[Why?]

{Just run!}

I suddenly saw what he was taking about because I saw several people in black cloaks coming our way. I saw their red eyes before quickly turning and running when the Forth suddenly appeared in front of me

"Going somewhere?"

"Minato!" I heard Edward yelled, his head snapped up and he growled

"Don`t move." He disappeared and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Kakashi

"Come on ,we don`t need to be here right now." I nodded and held onto him as he did the Shunshin no Jutsu and we disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared inside Carlisle`s home. I sighed and sat down on one of the sofa`s

"Naruto, what do you mean by you have the Kyuubi`s chakra?"

"I mean I have control of it."

"Show me?" I nodded and stood up before tapping into the Kyuubi`s chakra and letting the yellow flame cover me

"See? Complete control."

"I do see, and I can sense the Kyuubi`s chakra." I then locked away the Kyuubi`s chakra and placed my head in my hands

"He hates me."

"Who?"

"The Fourth, he hates Kakashi."

"No he doesn`t."

"He growled at me Kakashi! He yelled at me! How could he not hate me?"

"Because he`s your father, and a father can never hate their son."

"How do you know?"

"It`s fact, he doesn`t hate you he was just worried when you opened the seal, he just needs time to calm down Naruto." I sighed

"Alright, I`m going to head up to bed."

"Tired again?" I nodded

"Splitting the Kyuubi`s chakra from him took a lot out of me." He nodded

"Okay, sleep well Naruto." I stood up and walk up the stairs

"You too sensei." I walked to my room and closed the door

{Kit? You okay?} I sighed and shook my head as I sat on my bed

[I know Kakashi said he doesn't hate me, but he didn`t see the way he looked at me]

{I`m sorry Kit, this is my fault I shouldn`t have told you to take my chakra... I should have let you bond with your father first}

[I doubt that`s going to happen]

{What do you mean?}

[I`m thinking about going back to Konoha]

{And run away from your problems?}

[Have you ever known me not to run away when things get tough?]

{Good point but, you need to bond with your dad he does love you Kit}

[I don`t know]

{At least sleep on it}

I nodded and got changed for bed before laying down and falling asleep

**Kakashi`s Pov**

Not long after Naruto went up to bed the Cullen's came back with the people in black cloaks from the field. I was sat on the sofa reading y book

"Where is he?" Sensei asked, I briefly looked at him before looking back at my book

"Upstairs." He heading for the stairs "He`s asleep."

"Why did you bring him back here? I told him not to move." I shrugged

"He didn`t move I moved him, it wasn`t our place to be there in your affairs."

"He`s my son Kakashi."

"Who thinks you hate him."

"What?"

"Naruto thinks you hate him."

"How could he think that?" I sighed and put my book away

"Well, you yelled at him, growled at him, and glared at him."

"He opened the seal."

"To be able to control the Kyuubi`s chakra, which he can."

"I know what`s best for him Kakashi."

"All due respect Sensei, the last time you saw Naruto in person was when he was a baby, you may have seen him in his mind during the fight with Pain but I`ve been there all or Naruto`s life, I protected him from the villagers and I`m now his teacher... I believe Naruto is thinking of going back to Konoha."

"And how would you know that?"

"Naruto tends to run when things get rough...speak to him in the morning sensei, see if you can change his mind." I quickly did some hand signs and transported myself to the room I was staying in.


	8. Chapter 8

-Next morning-

**Naruto`s Pov**

I woke up the next morning and looked at the ceiling

{Morning Kit, you change your mind?}

[I don`t think so Kyuubi, maybe I`ll leave before they can come up and see me] just then there was a knock on the door

"Naruto? Can I come in? I know you`re awake." I heard the Fourth say through the door, I sighed

"I guess so, there`s no reason trying to hide you already know I`m wake." He opened the door and stepped inside before closing the door and leaning against it

"I heard that you were thinking of leaving." I refused to look at him but nodded anyway

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?" I glared at him

"Why?! You yelled and growled at me, you think I didn`t get that when I was a kid? When I was alone? Afraid for my life? Wondering if I`d see tomorrow... I have no place here, nor do I have one anywhere." I looked back at the covers

"You`re wrong Naruto, you do have a place here; you`re my son and this is your family...I`m sorry I yelled and growled at you but when you opened the seal I was worried for you, worried the Kyuubi had gotten out...you can`t blame me after not seeing my son for sixteen years."

"I guess not, but I have control of the Kyuubi`s power, he even helped me gain it from him."

"He did?" I nodded

"I didn`t mean to worry everyone, Kyuubi thought he was helping me." He sighed

"I`m sure he was Naruto...please don`t leave, I need you here I can`t... I can`t lose you again." I looked at him to see him with his head hanging low. I sighed

"Alright." His head snapped up

"You`ll stay?" I nodded. I was immediately embraced in a hug

{I`m proud of you kit, you didn`t run away from your problems}

[Thanks Kyuubi]

"Thank you Naruto." I nodded

"It`s fine, just don`t break me." He chuckled and let go

"Come on, there`s some people you have to meet and we still have that fight to do." I smiled and climbed out of bed before running over to the door. I heard him chuckle before he stood next to me

"That`s going to take some getting used to." He laughed

"I guess it would." I opened the door and we walked down stairs. I saw the same people from last night in black cloaks and red eyes. I flinched as all their eyes turned to me

{Calm Kit, no-one in this room will let them hurt you}

[Where`s Sensei?]

"He went out for a walk." Edward said from right next to me and I jumped

[Don`t do that!] he chuckled

"Sorry."

{It`s ironic whenever you need the copy cat ninja, he`s never around}

"He said he`d be back soon." I nodded

"So this is the little half-ling." Said one of the men who were stood at the other side of the room

{Kit, don`t let him touch your hand}

[Why?]

"That`s Aro, he has the ability to see everyone`s past by just holding their hand." Edward explained

"Edward, giving away my secret are we?" `Aro` said

"Well he already knows mine."

"Aro, this is my son Naruto, Naruto this is Aro he`s from the Volturi and these are his brothers Marcus and Caius." The Fourth said, I nodded

"So, Naruto you`re half- vampire, Half-human?" Aro asked

"So I`ve been told."

"Would you allow me to see your past?"

"No." He looked shocked

[Why did I say no again?]

{Cause unless he want to be in extreme pain by the hands of not only me but your memories as well}

I laughed as did Edward

"He can do that?" Edward asked, I nodded

"It doesn`t surprise me."

"Might I ask what is funny, and why you would not allow me to see your past?" suddenly Kakashi shunshined into the room and landed on the floor in exhaustion.

"Sensei!" I ran over and knelt next to him

"I`m alright Naruto." Kakashi said while breathing heavily

{No he`s not}

"Liar." He chuckled

"I guess there`s no lying to you."

"What happened Kakashi?" The fourth asked

"I went for a walk and was attacked."

"By who?"

{I sense something}

[That doesn`t help Kyuubi]

{Cut me some slack will you?}

[No promises]

"Who`s this?" Aro asked

{Uchiha!}

[What?]

{The Uchiha attacked Kakashi}

"Sensei, was it Sasuke that attacked you?" he sighed

"Yes." I growled and stood up

"Naruto don`t do anything stupid!" Kakashi yelled

"I can`t promise that." I ran down the stairs

"Naruto wait!" I ran out of the house and into the forest

[Where is he Kyuubi?]

{Go north} I nodded and started running only to be stopped by Edward

"Let go of me Edward."

"No, tell me what this is about." I sighed

"Can`t I tell you later?"

"No, if you tell me I might be able to help you." I sighed

"Sasuke Uchiha...he used to be my friend and rival, we were on the same team, but he left the village to search for a way to gain more power, I was one of the ninja on the retrieval team, we fought and I lost I ended up with a hole in my chest...I`ve been trying ever since he left to get him back to the village."

"Why?"

"Because...Because I made a promise to someone who doesn`t care for my life or safety."

"And you`re still going on with this?" I shook my head

"I gave up a while ago, I don`t want to kill him...I just want him to see reason."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Kyuubi told me to go north and he`ll tell me from there." Suddenly I was pulled onto Edwards back

"Hold on." We suddenly began running at extreme speeds

{Go left}

"Got it." Edward said before changing direction

{He`s just up a head}

Edward suddenly stopped and I saw Sasuke stood in a clearing. I slid of Edwards back and stood next to him

"Naruto... I never expected you to be here." Sasuke stated with shock across his face


	9. Chapter 9

"And why`s that?"

"He was told you were dead." Edward said

{WHAT?!}

"Ow Kyuubi, tone it down would you?" I rubbed my temples

{Sorry kit}

I was suddenly enveloped I a hug, I looked and saw Sasuke, I frowned slightly

"Edward?"

"He missed you."

"Huh?"

"I`ve missed you Naruto, I`m so sorry for everything I`ve done to you and to the village, but I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Huh?"

"He see`s you as a brother, a brother he want to protect."

"Naruto!" I heard Kakashi and the Fourth yelled. Sasuke and I pulled apart

"Sasuke why did you attack Kakashi?"

"I didn`t realise it was him, I was just resting and I felt someone approaching...I just acted, I only realised when he had left...I`m sorry Naruto." I sighed

"Naruto!" The Fourth yelled

"We`re over here!" I stood in front of Sasuke as Kakashi and the fourth appeared at the other side of the clearing

"I said not to do anything stupid Naruto!" Kakashi called

"I didn`t!"

"It`s true he didn`t do anything stupid." Edward said

"Where`s Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Stood behind me."

"Why?" the Fourth asked, Edward then explained what had happened to them and what he had seen in Sasuke`s mind

"Naruto, how does he know all of that?" Sasuke asked

"Edward`s a mind reader."

"I`m confused."

"I`m sure it will be explained later." Suddenly I was enveloped in another hug by the Fourth, who was hugging a little too strong

"You`re going to break me." He chuckled and let go before ruffling my hair causing me to frown

"I`m proud of you."

"Thanks, and I hate to break it too you but that guy earlier seems really perverted, a lot like Orochimaru." Sasuke, Kakashi and Edward burst out laughing and the Fourth chuckled

[It wasn`t that funny was it?]

{Yes, cause they are exactly alike Kit}

[Fair enough]

"Man I haven`t laughed like that in years." Sasuke stated

"Well that`s your own fault Teme." He shrugged

"Maybe we should head back." The Fourth suggested, we all nodded and we started to walk back

"Why does that guy want to see my past anyway?"

"He wants to know how you survive, and if you`ve ever killed anyone." The Fourth replied

"Well, I`ve killed quite a few ninja, I`m a shinobi."

"I meant for their blood."

"Oh, then no...that`s just gross."

"Wait a minute...you look like the Fourth Hokage." Sasuke said, I sighed

"Do you trust him Naruto?" the Fourth asked, I looked over at Sasuke before nodding to the fourth

"I do."

"Sasuke, I am the Fourth Hokage." The Fourth said

"You`re alive?" Sasuke asked

{In some way}

Edward chuckled

"Quite true." Edward said

"Stop prying into my mind or I`ll make you experience my past."

"I`ve seen it."

"Sparkly bastard." I said low enough for only vampires to hear

"Weakling."

"Seriously? I kicked your ass when we first met!"

"Lucky shot."

"Shot Edward? It was more several shots." The fourth said

"Minato, your my uncle your suppose to back me up." Edward said

"Naruto is my son, he comes first."

"Wait, I`m really confused." Sasuke stated

"Sasuke, just wait until we get back to the house and everything will be explained...hopefully." Kakashi said

"Aro has already left, Carlisle told them to come back another time when things were more settled." Edward said

"Good, this will be a lot easier." The fourth said

"Oh and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Yes...Kakashi?"

"It`s good to have you back." I glanced over at Sasuke to see him smiling slightly. I smiled as well

{Drat, I was hoping for a good fight with the Uchiha}

[knock it off, I`m sure Sasuke wouldn`t mind having a spar later on when he`s settled]

{But I was hoping for one now}

[Are you whining?]

{...No}

[The great Kyuubi was whining]

{Shut it Brat}

[I`m so gonna hold that against you, easy blackmail]

{Do that I`ll kill you}

[I highly doubt that, because I die, you die]

"What?!" Edward demanded

"What`s wrong Edward?" the fourth asked while stopping and turning back to look at him

"Naruto how often have you come close to death?"

"Quite often why?"

"How can you say that so casually?"

"Say what?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah cause I'm confused."

""If I die you die"? how can you say it like it`s nothing?" Edward asked

"Because it`s no big deal."

"No this is a big deal."

"Edward this is how I live, in some cases it`s kill or be killed I don`t have I choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"Did you have a choice in becoming this?"

"That`s different-"

"How is it any different from me killed enemies who are after not only my tailed beast but my head as well?"

"Who`s after your head?" Sasuke asked

"Who isn`t?! As soon as they found out I was a Jinchuriki I became their target."

"Naruto throwing your life around is just plain stupid."

"Oh and I suppose you say that to every animal you kill?"

"Naruto-"

"I don`t throw my life around, I risk my life for the people I care about! The people who are precious to me! And I fight for the people who have sacrificed themselves to protect me! I fight in their memory! Tell me you wouldn`t do the same thing if you were in my place." I turned away from him and started to walk again

"Naruto wait up." I heard Sasuke call. He caught me up seconds later

"I`m sorry about that."

"Don`t be, you had every right to get that of your chest, and he was being a Dope anyway."

{Hahaha haha!}

"So, you stopped calling me a Dope and moved on to Edward...seems logical."

"Whoever said I`d stopped calling you a Dope, Dope?"

"Teme."

"Yup, back to normal...more or less."

"I guess." We arrived back at the house to fine Carlisle and Emmett stood outside waiting for us


	10. Chapter 10

"Where`s Edward, Minato and Kakashi?" Carlisle asked, I shrugged

"Back there somewhere." Sasuke answered

"Edward and I had a fight."

"A physical fight?" Emmett asked

"No verbal."

"Who`s this?" Carlisle asked

"I`m Sasuke Uchiha, I`m a friend of Naruto`s -"

"And one of my students." Kakashi said as he arrived

"Sorry to keep you waiting brother." The fourth said as he approached. Edward stood next to me

"Naruto-"

"Don`t even bother."

"Ouch." Emmett commented, I walked inside and up the stairs closely followed by Sasuke only to be stopped by Jasper as I was about to head up to the room I was staying in

"Whoa hold on a second Naruto, what`s got you so mad?"

"How`d you know he was mad?" Sasuke asked

"Ask your brother."

"Which one?" Jasper asked

"Edward."

"Naruto wait-" I quickly ran up the stairs closely followed by Sasuke

"Hey Naruto hold up."

Do you like following me around?"

"It`s not that bad, not to mention I only know you and Kakashi and he`s hanging out with everyone downstairs, so I`d rather hang out with you." I nodded and walked into my room and closed the door after Sasuke had walked in

{Hey kit want me to put a privacy seal up?}

There was a knock at the door

"Naruto can you let me in please?" I heard Kakashi asked, I opened the door and let him inside before closing it again

[Yeah you can put a seal up]

{This is gonna hurt sparkles}

[good]

Suddenly the walls glowed before dimming

"What was that?" Kakashi asked

"Privacy seal." I sat down on the bed

"Ah."

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Sasuke asked

"Well Naruto got a letter from Carlisle claiming he was his uncle and that the fourth was still alive and he missed both me and Naruto, he also sent two plane tickets so we came here..."

While Kakashi was explaining to Sasuke I sat up on my bed and crossed my legs before I closed my eyes and place my hands together in open fists. I started to draw in the natural energy from the forest

**Kakashi`s Pov**

After I had finished explaining the Sasuke what had happened we both looked at Naruto who was being oddly quiet, and we saw him going into sage mode

"Hey sensei." Sasuke said

"Hm?"

"What`s Naruto doing?"

"He`s going into Sage mode."

"What`s Sage mode?"

" It`s when you can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra." Naruto answered as he laid down on the bed in complete Sage mode

"What was the point of going Sage mode if you`re just laying down?" Sasuke asked

"I need to increase on the time I can hold Sage mode."

"What`s your record?"

"Um...ten fifteen minutes."

"Ah."

"Hey Naruto, you wanna spar?" Sasuke asked

"Sure why not." I sighed

"Don`t try to kill each other."

"We won't." Both answered before jumping out the window, I sighed and left the room before heading to the front door

"Something wrong Kakashi?" Sensei asked, I shook my head

"No, I`m just going to watch Sasuke and Naruto spar."

"Can I come?" Emmett asked, I shrugged

"Sure, you can all come if you want."

"Where`d they go?" Edward asked, I shrugged

"Dunno, just follow their chakra or scent or me." Sensei chuckled as we left the house. I jumped into the trees and followed the pair's chakra signature which was heading in the direction of the `baseball pitch` from last night. Once we got there we saw Naruto and Sasuke waiting for us

"Well it took you all long enough, we were getting bored." Naruto called and Sasuke laughed

"Well, get started then." Sensei called, Naruto and Sasuke smirked

"Gladly."

**Naruto`s Pov**

"Gladly." Sasuke and I both said before jumping away from each other, and getting into a Taijutsu stance

"You`ve been practicing Naruto."

"Well, that`s what you do when you`re trying to not only track down a friend but defend the village as well." He broke his stance

"What happened to the village?" I smirked and ran at him and threw several punches at him which he barely had time to dodge. I jumped away and smirked again as he was panting

"That was low Dobe." I shrugged

"You dropped your stance." He did a couple of hand signs

"Fire style: fire ball Jutsu!" a fire ball flew right at me

{Kit, water style} I nodded and did a few of my own hand signs before slamming my hands into the ground

"Water style: Stormy Upheaval!" a waterfall appeared in front of me blocking out the fire before launching itself at Sasuke who managed to dodge out of the way and did another set on hand signs

"Fire style: Great Dragon Fire Technique!"

{Kit water dragon} I nodded and did my own hand signs

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" a dragon formed out of the water around me and a dragon formed out of fire around Sasuke before attacking head on and destroying each other

"Where did you learn that waterfall trick?" I looked to the sky

"I had a good Sensei."

{Kit! Power up, your sage mode is about to run out!} I nodded and quickly accessed the wolf chakra to give me a boast to keep my sage mode going

"What do you mean by had?" I did a couple of hand signs before forming a cross shape

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" two clones of me appeared "We`re supposed to be fighting Sasuke, don`t let your guard down." I held my hand out and they started with the Rasengan, which turned into a rasen shuriken. I smirked and threw it at him but he stood there in shock and took the blast which sent him across the field. The three of us (Clones and myself) started another Rasengan and made it larger when I saw Sasuke running head on with the Raikiri

"Naruto!" the fourth yelled, I smirked

"Oodama Rasengan!" the attacks hit head on with sent us both flying but I quickly transformed into Kyuubi mode and allowed the chakra set me on my feet, I looked over at Sasuke to see him swaying and about to collapse, I raced over and caught him just as he dropped

"Heh, funny isn`t it? It`s normally me saving you." He chuckled; I whacked him gently on the arm and reverted back to normal from Kyuubi mode and Sage mode

"Teme, you`ll never change."

"Are you two alright?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted." Sasuke said

"Speak for yourself, I barely broke a sweat."

"Show off."

"Ironic that used to be you." Kakashi chuckled

"That was an awesome fight." Emmett said.

"I could barely read what you were going to do." Edward said, I glared at him

"That`s because in a fight you don`t think you act on impulse it`s one of the reasons I`m still alive." He flinched

"Come on let`s get you up Sasuke." Kakashi said before helping Sasuke to his feet. I got to my feet and started to walk towards the forest


	11. Chapter 11

{That was a good fight Kit}

[Thanks Kyuubi]

{And you beat your record of holding Sage mode}

[Really?]

{Yup, twenty minutes if you keeps practicing like that and you`ll be able to hold it for longer, by the way I think sparkles wants to talk to you}

[I`m not interested]

{You`ll have to talk at some point}

[Maybe, but he can wait for now]

"Naruto! Where are you going!?" The 4th yelled

"For a walk! I`ll be back later." I jumped up into the trees and on several branches afterwards

{Kit this isn`t walking}

[I know it`s not, but if I walked Edward would have caught up with me]

"I can still catch up with you even if you`re jumping." I heard Edward call from behind me. I stopped and landed on a branch with my back to him

"What do you want Edward?"

"Just to talk."

{If you want to talk stay out of my Kit`s head!}

"I can`t help whether or not I read your mind, it isn`t something I can control, and I`m sorry for that but I can`t help it."

[Kyuubi just drop it please, I don`t need you yelling in my mind at the moment]

{Alright Kit, but I will if I have to}

[Alright]

"What do you want to talk about Edward?"

"I`m sorry, I don`t understand your life but I shouldn`t have blown up like that and I apologise for doing so, if you`ll let me I`d like to get to know you better, to learn more about you, your life…I am really sorry Naruto." I sighed

"Alright, I forgive you I guess I did over react, I tent to do that quite a lot." Just then something rung and I turned to look at him

"Sorry, it`s my phone, hold on a minute." He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it to his ear "Hello?...Bella I`ve been busy…family stuff…yes I was busy all night…no Bella you can`t come over… What do you mean you`re already there? ...we`ve been out… how did you even get inside?"

{Kit, are you felling okay?}

[I guess I`m feeling the after effects of the Kyuubi mode]

"Bella, I`m really busy at the moment...no I can`t discuss it now."

{Sparkles hang up the phone and help my Kit!}

"Bella I have to go...I`ll be home soon." He then put away his phone as I fell from the branch and lost consciousness

**Edwards Pov**

"Naruto!" I jumped off the branch and landed before Naruto hit the ground I caught him. I laid him on the ground and knelt next to him, before bringing his top half to rest against my leg

"Naruto? Naruto wake up, come on Naruto wake up."

{He won`t wake until, he`s properly rested}

"What`s wrong with him um... what do I call you?"

{Call me Kyuubi, it is after all my name, and my Kit hasn`t had a proper rest since he left Konoha, he`ll sleep for about three days now}

"What do you mean hasn`t had a proper rest?"

{Before he and Kakashi left Konoha, he was in a hug fight against someone called pain, he used a lot of energy and chakra, he has only had brief naps so he hasn`t had time to restore all of his chakra, I`m the one that has kept him going for the past couple of days, he needs time to gets his chakra back to its levels, using his Kyuubi mode dropped the little chakra he had left}

"So, he`ll be okay?"

{Yes, in three days time, you should get him back to the house}

"Right." I lifted him into my arms and stood up

{Oh, and I`d warn Esme in three days you`re going to have a very hungry Kit on your hands}

I chuckled

"I`m sure Esme will love that." I took off running back towards the house

_Who are you?!-Bella_

_Bella don`t talk to him that way, he`s family, now move off the sofa, Edward`s coming back-Alice_

_Why do I have to move? I wanna sit with Edward!-Bella_

_Just get off the sofa, if Jasper has that look on his face and Alice is that worried something must be wrong-Rosalie_

_Naruto-Minato_

I arrived at the house and ran upstairs before placing Naruto down on the sofa, as Bella had been moved by Emmett

"What happened?" Minato asked

{Tell them it`s major chakra depletion}

"Kyuubi says it`s major chakra depletion."

"Why, didn`t he just rest?" Kakashi asked

"Who`s that?" Bella asked in disgust

{My Kit wants Sasuke}

"Where`s Sasuke?"

"The Emo freak is outside." I stood up and turned to her

"Enough Bella, this is serious." I then ran outside to find Sasuke sat in a tree on a high branch. I climbed the tree and sat in front of him

"What`s wrong?" he asked

"It`s Naruto."

"What happened?"

"Chakra depletion." He sighed

"Dope, let`s get back, by the way I don`t like your girlfriend." I chuckled

"Neither does the Kyuubi." He smiled


	12. Chapter 12

"Kyuubi rarely likes anyone, but he does care about Naruto, which I`m glad for." He then jumped from the tree and landed on his feet "Are you coming or what?" I smirked and jumped down landing gracefully next to him

"Want a lift?" he sighed

"If you don`t mind, I'm still exhausted from the fight with Naruto." I smiled and pulled him onto my back

"Hold on tight." He nodded and gripped onto my shirt as I shot off towards the house. I let him down as soon as we were in the living room, and saw Naruto fitting

"What`s going on?"

{That stupid girl! Tried to hurt my Kit!}

Then Naruto`s body was encased in something orange and bubbly before he was on his feet, blood red eyes open, in a crouch position, sharp nails ready for attack.

"Naruto!" Minato called

"It`s not Naruto, it`s Kyuubi."

**"She`s dead!" **Kyuubi yelled, I quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his attack on Bella

"Kyuubi stop, you said Naruto needed rest, this isn`t helping him, if you're using his body how much longer will he sleep?"

**"Three more days."**

"Then it will be six days of worrying for Naruto`s welfare, Kyuubi think of Minato, he hasn`t seen his son since he was a baby, if Naruto`s out for nearly a week how do you think he`s going to feel, how you`re going to feel, or Kakashi even Sasuke, okay Bella did something to hurt your Kit but we`ll deal with it okay? Just let Naruto rest."He sighed

**"Alright, I don`t normally trust vampires, but since my Kit is part Vampire and his father is one, not to mention you guys are the family he`s always wanted, I place my trust in you, and my Kit`s welfare alright? Don`t let me down." **I nodded

"I won`t believe me, I`ve seen what you can do."

**"Like it?"**

"It was interesting, especially your size." He nodded and smirked before, closing his eyes and letting everything fade. I caught Naruto`s lifeless form as he dropped to the ground

"You` couldn`t have laid back down first?"

{Whoops} I sighed and placed Naruto back onto the sofa resting his head on Minato`s lap

"You just negotiated with the Kyuubi, is he on something?" Minato asked

{I most certainly am not!}

"No he`s not, and Kyuubi didn`t like the suggestion either." He chuckled

"I thank you Edward, I don`t know what I would do if I lost my son to the nine tails."

{Dear Kami, tell him to call me Kyuubi}

"He says to call him Kyuubi, and you`d most likely get yourself killed by the Volturi." He smiled

"True, now I believe you said you were handling Bella." I sighed

"What did she do?"

{Tried to suffocate my Kit while everyone was in the kitchen, talking privately} I growled and turned to her

"You tried to kill my baby cousin?"

"Cousin?"

{Is she stupid? Or did she just not listen?}

"Minato is my uncle, Naruto is his son, making him our cousin why Bella? Why would you try to kill him?"

"I didn`t."

"She`s lying." Kakashi, Jasper and Sasuke all said at once

"Oh, I know she is."

"Bella, maybe it would be best if you just leave." Carlisle said, she tried to protest but stopped when she saw something from behind me. She quickly left and I turned to face Sasuke who had and innocent look on his face and Alice was giggling, Rosalie and Jasper smirking, Emmett full blown laughter

"What did you do?"

"I don`t know what you mean." Sasuke replied

"He used the Sharingan, it`s a trait to the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said not even look up from his book

"Traitor."

"I have to admit it was amusing to watch." Jasper said

{Heh he; he I love Uchiha sometimes}

"Alice can you see anything to do with Bella?" she giggled

"Yup, she won`t be over here for a few weeks and we won`t see her at school for a few weeks also." She explained

"Why`s that?" Minato asked

"She`s grounded and she caught the flu, for god know where."

{I do}

"Go on the Kyuubi, where did she get it?"

{That`s what she gets for hurting my Kit, I made the air really cold around her} I sighed

"Mystery solved, Kyuubi gave it to her, and I give my thanks."

{My pleasure, I`m happy to help}

"More like torment."

{Heh, too right}

"I can`t believe you are actually talking to the Kyuubi."

"Well, he doesn`t like me being in Naruto`s head but I kind of don't have a choice." He chuckled

{Isn`t there a way for you to control it?}

"Unfortunately not Kyuubi."

"Dad..." Naruto moaned and shifted in his sleep

"Did he just call me dad?" Minato asked

{Yup, he`s dreaming about him}

"Kyuubi says he`s dreaming about you."


	13. Chapter 13

"It`s nice to know that, I`m know to him as someone other than the fourth." Minato said, I smiled

{Naruto, he has had dreams about Minato since Naruto met him in the seal}

"Kyuubi says that Naruto, has had dreams about you since he met you in the seal?" Minato smiled and stroked Naruto`s hair

"Don`t worry, I know what he is talking about." I nodded before sighing

"I have to go deal with Bella now."

"Good luck." Minato, Kakashi and Sasuke all said, I smiled

"Thanks, I`ll see you all in a bit."

"Not staying the night then?" Carlisle asked with a smile, I shook my head

"No, I`m not...I think it`s time to end it with Bella." He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile

"Good luck son." I nodded and ran from the house. I arrived at Bella`s house and climbed through the open window just as Bella sneezed

"He`s a freak! He cursed me!" Bella called

"Bella you have a cold."

"He was orange!"

"He`s special."

"I don`t get how he can be related to you, you`re normal, well as normal as a vampire can be, and he`s a freak, weird and unwanted."

"How do you know he isn't wanted?"

"I saw the look on Jasper`s face."

"Bella enough, no more excuses Naruto is family."

"What kind of a name is Naruto anyway?"

"It`s his name, Bella I can`t do this anymore."

"Do what? You don`t do anything!"

"You pick faults with all my family, especially, Minato, Rosalie and Jasper, I just can`t take it anymore."

"But Minato is weird, Rosalie hates me why doesn`t she hate Narotu?"

"It`s Naruto, and she doesn`t hate Naruto because he`s family, and Minato is my uncle my only uncle-"

"They aren`t even your real family!" I stared at her wide eyed. And I heard hurried footstep on the stairs, I jumped out the window

_"Bella what are you yelling about?" _Charlie asked

_"Nothing."_

_"Then why are you yelling?"_

_"Because you grounded me!"_

_"You went out after I told you no."_

_"And? I`ve done it before!"_

_"You`ve what? How?"_

_"Edward-"_

_"No, nothing about him, go to sleep Bella, you need rest your ill." _Then the door closed. I jumped back up to the window and sat on the ledge

"You almost revealed me."

"Yeah and?"

"If you told the Volturi would kill us, you and your dad, they are in town Bella."

"What? Why didn`t you tell me?"

"Bella, I can`t be with you anymore, it`s over."

"Why?"

"You almost reveal me, you insult my family, you try to kill my baby cousin which the Volturi have already met, don`t talk to me our my family anymore, don`t come to the house and don`t call me." I then ran from the house and back home. I walked upstairs and sat on the floor ,next to the sofa Naruto was laid on.

"When she`s asleep, I`ll go swipe her phone to get rid of our numbers." Alice volunteered, I smiled

"Thanks Alice."

"Alice said that she tried to reveal us to her dad." Minato said. I nodded and I felt his hand on my head

"Thanks Minato." He chuckled

"It`s about as much comfort as I can give at the moment." I smiled

"I know."

"Son, you know that you`ll always be family right?" Carlisle asked, I nodded

"I know, it just came as a shock to me that`s all."

{If it helps, Naruto already think you as family}

"Thanks Kyuubi, it does."


	14. Chapter 14

{Good, don`t hurt my Kit again}

"I won't, Kyuubi promise."

{Sometimes a promise isn`t good enough}

"Well I give you my word then."

"Do you want us to leave? This seems private." Minato stated with a chuckle, I huffed and lent back into the sofa.

"Nah, just Kyuubi telling me not to hurt his Kit again, but he still doesn`t trust vampires all that much."

{That`s because they all sparkle and drink blood, no matter if it is human or animal I hate it either way.}

"We have to survive Kyuubi, I`m gonna go for a run." I got to my feet and headed for the door

"Don`t be out too long Edward, there`s a thunder storm tonight." Alice called, I nodded and ran from the house and into the forest.

**Kakashi`s Pov**

"What does thunder storms have to do with Him going for a run, or being out too long?" Sasuke asked, I put my book away and looked at the others wanting an explanation myself.

"We use the thunder storms to play baseball." Carlisle answered

"But why during the thunder storms?" Sasuke asked, I stopped to think for a moment

(They are vampire, meaning they have extra strength)

"I think Kakashi has got it." Minato stated

"I think I might have."

"Well?"

"Your vampires, meaning you have more strength then an average human does, if you hit the baseball, it will sound like thunder, am I right?"

"Exactly right, you always were smart." Minato answered with a smile, I nodded to him before Sasuke got my attention

"Something wrong Sasuke?" he looked at me and then looked at Naruto

"How did Sakura treat Naruto after I left?" I sighed, not wanting to answer the question

"What does he mean Kakashi?" Minato asked

"Sakura Haruno, the Konoichi on our team, because Naruto was the 'Dead last' in the academy, she thought it was okay to belittle him, and hit him when he did something wrong... she was obsessed over Sasuke, because he was the last Uchiha she thought Sasuke was better than Naruto, even when Naruto was able to do the shadow clone, and the toad summoning...after Sasuke left the village, she got even worst, blaming Naruto even though it wasn't his fault, she made Naruto feel so bad that he made a promise that couldn`t be kept."

"What was that promise?" Carlisle asked

"To bring Sasuke back to the village single handed, which wasn`t physically possible, no offence Sasuke."

"None taken, I wouldn`t have come back for her anyway."

"Why wasn`t it Physically possible? Naruto whipped his butt earlier." Emmett said

"Because at the time, they were both on par with each other, maybe Sasuke was just a bit stronger-"

"We were on par-"

"No not really to be fair, you were just a bit stronger, you punched a hole through his chest with the Chidori."

"Kakashi!" He hissed, I glanced over at Minato to see him trying to calm himself down, before he actually looked calm

"Thank you Jasper, I needed that."

"In my defence, it was Orochimaru`s fault." Sasuke tried to defend

"He has a point there."

"What did he do?"

"He bit me, placed a cursed seal on me, it made me want power to defeat Itachi, and nothing would stop me at the time...I`m over that now." Sasuke explained, and Minato sighed

"Fine, I`ll forgive you for that one." Minato said

"So who is stronger now and why?" Jasper asked, Sasuke and I looked at each other before saying

"Naruto."

"And it is because Naruto went on a two year training trip with Jiraiya, fought with me and got the bells."

"What? He got the bells?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, Sakura was with him but it was all Naruto that defeated me, sly mind." Minato chuckled

"What happened?" I huffed

"Naruto pretended to ruin Jiraiya`s new book for me, I covered my ears and closed my eyes, that`s how they got the bells." Minato chuckled and Sasuke groaned

"Why didn`t we think of that?"

"You were Genin and didn`t know me."

"We knew you were late."

"You late? What has become of the Kakashi I knew?" Minato asked, I frowned and left the room

"He died when you did." I shunshined out of the house and into the forest before I was knocked onto my back by something solid and stone cold

"Heh, sorry Kakashi, I didn`t see you until the last minute, did I hurt you?" I heard Edward ask, I opened my eye and looked at him, to see him holding out his hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me to my feet

"Nah, you didn`t hurt me, trust me I've had worst, in just these past couple of days."

"How so?"

"I died."

"What? Then how are you here?" I smiled softly at him

"Ask Naruto when he wake up."


	15. Chapter 15

"Is he really that important?"

"Due to the nine tail being inside him, he was shunned and played pranks to make people pay attention to him, he didn`t even know about the nine tails."

"So people shunned him for something he didn`t know about or control?" I nodded

"More or less, any way Naruto has saved the people in the village many times."

"How many?"

"Well, there was at the Chunnin exams with the attack from Suna, and the fight with Pain, he was a little late for that one mind you, but that wasn`t his fault, then there was the talk with the true Pain, who brought everyone back to life, that had been killed in the last fight, unfortunately Jiraiya died before then."

"What`s so special about this Jiraiya guy?"

"He was known as the toad sage, he was trained under the Third Hokage, and trained Minato and Naruto, he was also Naruto`s Godfather."

"He must have meant a lot to Naruto and Minato then." I nodded

"Naruto, wouldn`t speak to anyone, until Iruka made a gesture that would get him talking, Naruto was furious with the fifth Hokage, for letting Jiraiya go on his own."

"What was the gesture?"

"He snapped a double ice lolly and gave half to Naruto, it was something Jiraiya did during the training he did with Naruto, or at least that was what he told me." He nodded

"So why are you out here?"

"I needed to clear my head." He nodded

"What to walk with me?"

"Not running?"

"I have a feeling you can`t keep up with me."

"At this moment I probably can`t, let`s go."

**Naruto`s Pov**

"I hate being stuck in here!"

**"Stop complaining, it`s only three days and it`ll be over before you know it."**

"Kyuubi, there`s nothing to do here."

**"Then change your mind-scape so that there is something to do then." **I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of a field and no cage or sewer

**"Thanks Kit, it feels nice to be out of that cage." **I open my eyes to see us stood in the field I imagined, there was no cage in sight. I looked up at Kyuubi and saw he had a collar around his neck that had the same seal on it as the cage did.

"Is that comfortable?" I pointed up at the collar

**"It`s fine Kit, anything is better than that cage, fancy a ride?" **I nodded and jumped up on to his back after propelling myself from one of his tails. I jumped on top of his head, and sat down with my legs crossed

"Let`s go." He then took off running.

-**Three days later**-

**Edward`s Pov**

Three days later I found myself sat with Naruto inside the house as everyone was either outside watching Kakashi and Sasuke spar, or hunting.

{He`ll be waking up anytime now, he`s just disappeared from here}

"Thanks Kyuubi...Minato!" Seconds Minato was knelt in front of Naruto with Carlisle stood just behind him

"What is it? Is something wrong with him?" Minato asked, I shook my head

"No, he`s waking up, kyuubi said he`s just left his mind-scape, so he should wake up any minute." He nodded, just as Naruto started to wake up

"Ergh." The three of us chuckled, as he opened his eyes

"Shut up, it`s not funny."

"Yes it is." He huffed and sat up

"So, what I miss?"


End file.
